Tulane University is an active member in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), and with its affiliation with this organization, we will contribute data and biological specimens from patients with mammary cancer entered into the various NSABP protocols. We propose to continue to enter two patients per month in the Stage Two protocols. We anticipate that a Stage One protocol will soon be open and we propose to enter two patients per month in that protocol. We also plan to enter two to four patients per year in the primary treatment protocol B-06. Finally, we propose to use this grant as a mechanism to stress the multi-disciplinary treatment of cancer that has been a philosophy of Tulane University for many years.